Chucky finds Andy Barclay part-2
by ChuckysNewBride
Summary: Fixed, SOME of the Kiaras, Not to sure if all.


We began random walking around the mall.. looking around the old town.. I walked past a long line of hotels, until i reached the old abandoned one that Andy used to live in.. the window was still broken, and the blood was smeared on the side of the hotel still.. I smiled at the old memory flashing back.. "Hey kids, that's where i almost killed andy.. about twice.. and killed his aunt maggie..My first kill as a doll" Glenda looked very interesting but Glen.. he didn't care so much..

It was getting dark so we headed home, When we got there, Karma was having a hard time walking around.

I watched her struggle, and started laughing..Tiffany didn't like that.. so she roughly slapped my arm, it really didn't hurt.. but i still said "Ouch?" She just smiled at me, hiking up her tights.. It was probably About, 10:00 now, "Okay take Karma to bed now.." i said, needing to talk to Tiffany, All 3 of the plastic children walked upstairs.. I waited for the candles to go out, witch they did a few minutes later, I looked into Tiffanys beautiful green eyes, and spoke up "Okay.. Andy Barclays child.. This is ANDY Barclays child.. understand me? Now we have to keep her away from An-" i was interrupted by a loud crashing sound, "Shit i hope its not andy" i whispered to Tiffany before i got up, I looked out a broken window, and yes.. Standing there, was the Andy barclay.. I sighed in anger, "Tiff, get the kids, run out the back, i got this," I then ran out back to the bedroom, and took out my knife, and a gun, and walked outside to him.

"Give me back Karma!" I started to chuckle, I called Tiffanys name out and she came around with the kids, I thanked her with a wink and she walked away with Glenda and Glen.. Witch i had no problem with.. Kiara walked To me, and Andys face went down, he cryed and fell to his knees, i chuckled even louder "What have you done to her!" he cried out loudly, I then took matters into my hands, I grabbed Kiaras arm, and held it tight holding the gun to her head, She struggled to move but i had her arm too tight, Andy became very mad, and he dashed at me, but i stabbed him in the arm, and he summer saulted backwards, I just chuckled even more  
"CHUCKY, PLEASE.. SHE'S MY EVERYTHING" I looked over at the girl and then at my own family.. I almost let go of Kiaras arm, Was i really gonna go soft? i tightened my grip and she screamed, "CHUCKY!" He shouted louder than i could ever yell, Tiffany came walking behind me, and watched this go down..

"Daddy! Help me!" I herd Karmas Sweet voice speak out in a cry, she began bawling, Great.. "EVERYONE SHUT UP" I poked the gun at Kiaras head harder and she yelped louder, Andy was now on his knees "I'll let her go, if you help me" Andy didn't listen very well because he had his eyes closed, He looked at me checking me out.. Not.. Like..Sexual checking me out.. i think he had other plans, He I turned to Karma, she started smiling, but by the time i could look at andy, i was underneath his foot, and he had my gun, Of course by then Tiffany caught on and got the knife that was in my hands earlier, he ripped the amulet off my neck, I shot his arm, as he was getting into his car he yelled "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU Karma, IF I DON'T I WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU" He then dropped the knife, i picked it up, I kept shooting but my aim was way off, and with those words said he drove away, "Shit!" Tiffany walked out and looked me in the eyes "Now, Wheres your ticket out of here chucky!" she said while swaying the gun around.. i wouldn't blame her for yelling at me but at the time i was really pissed off so i snatched the gun from her hands and pointed it at her "You shut up bitch, I'm working on it" Just then she took out a cigarette, lit at and began smoking, i grabbed Kiara and looked her in the eyes "Its okay, I won't hurt you again, unless your daddy shows up okay," I caught her starring at my scars, i know my face must've been scary for such a young child.. I ignored it and escorted her in, Tiffany went by and blew her cigarette smoke in my face, I slapped her bum and she just winked at me.. All 3 of the plastic doll children looked at me discusted.. I smiled, knowing what they were thinking..

We walked outside.. And i began talking to Tiffany again.

"Tiff, I hope he comes back tomorrow, I need to get the amulet back.."


End file.
